Luz Celestial y Fuego infernal
by Kilvan
Summary: Cap 3!Chrno y Rosette van en busca de Azmaria mientras Vancel intenta defenderla de lso demonios, comienza la batlla y todo se complica cuando Aion aparece LEER!AHORA SI SE PERMITEN REVIEWS ANONIMOS!
1. Auto da Fe

_**¡¡HOLA A TODOS, FANS DE CHRNO CRUSADE ! **_

**Primero que todo corresponde presentarme, soy Kilvan, soy nuevo en esto de escribir fanfics, éste es el primero que escribo y me decidí a hacerlo luego de leer buenos fics como los de mi amiga _RenaissanceLady-K que cada 7 días me deleita con un nuevo capitulo de su fic (y de quien he adoptado en parte su formato en presentar que me ha gustado bastante )_. He visto el anime de Chrno crusade y leído 7 de 8 volúmenes del Manga. ¿a quien no le ha sucedido que luego de ver y leer su seria preferida le ha surgido la pregunta "que tal si…"? pues eso es exactamente lo que yo haré, un "que tal si la historia de Chrno crusade hubiera seguido otra trama" sin desviarse claro, de la original.**

**Debo decir que Chrno Crusade no me pertenece, los derechos de autor son de Daisuke moriyama .**

**Aclaraciones:** Este fanfic, que espero les guste , se sitúa al final del volumen 6 del manga de Chrno crusade, o si prefieren comparar con el Anime, luego del encuentro del carnaval, cuando Rosette ve a Joshua, como les dije este fanfic sigue las pautas del manga, por lo que Chrno no fue congelado en el tiempo por Joshua, el resultado fue la liberación del sello por parte de Rosette, un gran combate en la ciudad, Chrno furioso, muchos heridos, la legión de Chrno descontrolada y Rosette rescatándolo de ese estado luego de nadar en sus recuerdos. Si no tienen acceso al Manga de Chrno, pongan su correo como parte de su review (tampoco espero obtener muchos XD) y con gusto se los enviaré .

**Notas descriptivas:**

Cuando aparece un diálogo entro doble paréntesis; este representa el pensamiento del personaje, por ejemplo: **((Creo que esto es una trampa)) **

Este fic tiene rank T, quizá a veces el lenguaje sea un poco fuerte, quizá los conceptos que se traten aquí lo sean, habrá acción y violencia, es inevitable, y también habrán escenas algo picantes y pasadas de tono, que también es inevitable jajaja (¿alguien dijo Lemon? mmm quizá, puede ser XD, ya veremos, en es entonces tendré que cambiarle el rank jajaja). Sin más preámbulos, comenzamos con este fic, que espero les guste .

"**Entre el Cielo y el Infierno"**

**_Capítulo 1: "Auto da Fe"_**

_(Diciembre de 1924 – La Santa Sede, el Vaticano)_

La situación se estaba complicando, en la última semana la situación era crítica. Los periódicos eran implacables, fotografías de "monstruos" que habían causado disturbios en San Francisco, Mildret Zimmerman podía ser paciente para muchas cosas, pero con este asunto su paciencia se había agotado.

Durante los últimos 10 años Mildret Zimmerman había servido a la Santa sede como la dirigente de la Inquisición en la Sombra, la súper organización internacional encargada de proteger al mundo de seres y peligros sobrenaturales. Tenían cientos de destacamentos, pero en el último tiempo había uno que les había causado problemas, y ahora estos problemas eran serios.

Mildret Zimmerman, monja de origen alemán, tenía ya 60 años, aunque parecía de 70, era una mujer alta y algo robusta, con cabello grisáceo y unos fríos y penetrantes ojos azules. Había logrado a su actual posición por sus méritos y por su espeluznante eficacia. No toleraba fracasos. Era una mujer polémica, permitía que se torturasen demonios para sacarles información de vital importancia, y no le importaba demasiado sacrificar a miembros de las órdenes si con ello se cumplía la misión. A pesar de todo, nadie se atrevía a levantar la voz para reprimirla o siquiera contradecirla, la dama de acero, así la apodaban, aunque los Inquisidores y monjas más jóvenes preferían apodos como "la malvada bruja". Ahora estaba enfrentándose a uno de los desafíos más complicados de su carrera: el grupo de demonios conocidos como "los pecadores" que hace 50 años habían traicionado a Pandaemonium, asesinado a la reina y escapado estaban causando estragos. Si bien no habían podido encontrar a Aion, el líder de los pecadores, tenían acceso a uno de ellos, Chrno. El mismo Chrno que tenía un contrato Astral con la chica llamada Rosette Christopher. El mimo Chrno que Mildret podía ver claramente en la fotografía de aquel periódico que decía como San Francisco casi había sido destruido. Esto era suficiente, ese demonio Chrno había causado demasiados problemas, encubrirlo todo le costaría millones de dólares al Vaticano, y le haría perder reputación a ella misma. La paciencia de Mildret Zimmerman se había agotado, y cuando eso sucedía, las cabezas rodaban. Mildret le dio una inhalación profunda a su cigarrillo y apretó el intercomunicador.

– _Envíen al padre Preminger a mi despacho inmediatamente_ – Si, definitivamente, las cabezas iban a rodar, el verdugo iba en camino.

**000000000000000000000000**

_(Diciembre de 1924, 13:30 p.m. San Francisco)_

La Joven de cabellos rubios tenía demasiado en que pensar, habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. El encuentro con su hermano Joshua en el parque de diversiones, Azmaría secuestrada por Aion, la pelea que Chrno tuvo contra los otros Pecadores, el descontrol que sufrió la legión del demonio, sin olvidar el buceo en sus recuerdos que había tenido que hacer para sacar a Chrno de ese trance en el olvido, felizmente lo había conseguido, pero estaba cansada, muy cansada. No era un cansancio físico, sino mental. De lo que se alegraba era de tener a Chrno a su lado para darle fuerzas y ánimos.

– _Rosette, Rosette…¡¡Rosette ten cuida..!_ –

Muy tarde, Rosette, ensimismada en sus pensamientos ni siquiera vio a Chrno o hizo caso a sus advertencias, y calló sobre el demonio que se esforzaba por levantarse.

– _Roseeette, por favor…¿en que piensas? Estas pesada…levántate _–

– _Lo siento chrno! Es que OYE! ¿A quien le dices pesada eh? ¬¬ _– Rosette miro a Chrno visiblemente enfadada.

– _Eres tu la que anda en sus nubes y ni ve por donde camina!...te grite varias veces _–

– _¿¡Y tu por que no quitas si ves que vengo apurada? _–

Rosette y Chrno parecían a todas luces, estar teniendo un encuentro de lucha libre en el suelo, empujándose e impidiendo cualquier posibilidad de levantarse, en medio de la carpa que servía para atender a los heridos, eran el espectáculo más divertido que las personas habían visto, y siguió por un buen rato hasta que por el forcejeo, el rostro de Chrno quedo frente al de Rosette y sus narices se rozaron, quedando unidas por la punta, en ese instante dejando de forcejear y moverse, solo se quedaron allí mirándose a los ojos en silencio, hasta que de pronto reaccionaron.

– _emmm! Este….cierto debo servir la comida _– Rosette se levanto rápidamente sin entender porque sentía las mejillas tan acaloradas.

– _Cla…claro..yo iré afuera a ver si…si es que hay más gente herida_ – Chrno se apresuró a caminar rápidamente fuera de la tienda de campaña donde atendían a los heridos, no era tiempo de ponerse a pensar en ese tipo de cosas, debía concentrarse en Aion y en ayudar a Rosette, aunque su corazón acelerado no le ayudaba demasiado concentrarse.

**000000000000000000000000**

_(Diciembre de 1924, 13:30 p.m. sede de la orden de Magdala)_

Ewan Remington estaba en su despacho cuando escucho la llamada telefónica, al levantar la bocina, la voz que escuchó hizo que una sonrosa brotara de su rostro.

– _Hola Ewan, ha pasado el tiempo…_ –

– _Bastante diría yo, aunque no sabía que llevaba la cuenta señor_ – Hace al menos 5 años que Ewan no había visto a su mentor, el Padre Preminger.  
**  
Flash back _(18, calles de estados unidos)_**

El pequeño Ewan Remington estaba sentado en un callejón oscuro, llorando hasta que un hombre mayor se le acercó, era robusto pero irradiaba tranquilidad, parecía un sacerdote.

– _Buenas noches jovencito, es un poco tarde para que estés aquí afuera solo ¿no lo crees?…_ – Preguntó el sacerdote.

– _mire, si realmente quiere ayudarme no me de sermones de ser bueno para que Dios me ayude, mejor déme unas monedas… _– dijo el pequeño Ewan mirando con desprecio al sacerdote.

– _Parece que has tenido tiempos difíciles… _– respondió el sacerdote sentándose a su lado – _Soy bueno escuchando, y haciendo un esfuerzo para ayudar a los demás… _–

–_ Ja, si…claro después me dirá que rece mucho y todos mis problemas se solucionarán por obra y gracias de Dios…yo creo que Dios se preocupa de sus propios problemas y no de los nuestros…_ – El muchacho se acurrucó sobre si mismo.

– _Pues si te dijera eso, te mentiría y no es mi trabajo mentirle a la gente…Dios no es un genio de una lámpara que concede deseos, las oraciones y plegarias no son una moneda de cambio. Dios es bueno porque esa es su naturaleza, su naturaleza es el amor _– Este comentario llamó la atención del muchacho.

– _Entonces dígame…si Dios es tan bueno…¿Por qué permite que sucedan tantas cosas malas?…por que no me ayuda cuando lo necesito _– El muchacho entristeció al decir lo ultimo. El sacerdote suspiro y puso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho para reconfortarlo.

–_ ¿Sabes? Hace poco tiempo vi a un padre y a su hijo jugando en la plaza que no está muy lejos de aquí…el pequeño tenía un triciclo y jugaba alegremente hasta que resbalo, y se raspó un poco la rodilla…se veía que no era nada serio….solo una caída…dime…¿Qué hubiera sido lo mejor? ¿Qué el padre corriera y levantara a su hijo o que lo animara a levantarse por si mismo? _– El sacerdote miro son una cálida sonrisa al muchacho.

– _Su…supongo que….es mejor que se levante solo…los hombres debemos aprender a ser fuertes…y si no era grave…_ –

– _Exacto…lo mismo sucede con Dios….todos somos sus hijos...y cuando caemos…el espera que podamos levantarnos por nosotros mismos, el confía en nosotros_ – El muchacho pareció conmocionado por el comentario.

– _Yo….creo…que es cierto pero…¿Qué pasa cuando…cuando es muy difícil levantarse solo?…_ –

El Padre Preminger sonrió y se levantó –_ Entonces…Dios hace lo que cualquier padre haría…ayudar a sus hijos…..ven…vamos para que comas algo…_ –

**Fin del Flash back **

Ese fue el comienzo de todo. El Padre Preminger le enseñó a Ewan todo, desde como luchar hasta como comportarse debidamente, pasando por uno o dos secretos para captar la atención de las chicas. El Padre Preminger fue uno de los primeros seres humanos que injertó su cuerpo con Legiones, cuando Ewan siguió su ejemplo se distanciaron, pues Preminger no estaba de acuerdo en la decisión de Remington.

– _Yo también te he echado de menos Ewan…se que has logrado grandes cosas, y también que has tenido problemas _– Preminger parecía contento de volver a hablar con su pupilo.

– _Nada escapada a los oídos del Vaticano…últimamente tenemos una gran actividad de demonios, Persecutores_ – Ewan estaba muy al tanto de que Preminger tenía total conocimiento de la situación.

–_ Y pecadores…Chrno salió en los periódicos…es por eso que he llamado, hoy recibí una llamada al despacho de Mildret Zimmerman_ – La mención de la dama de acero hizo que Remington ahogara un suspiro, la situación no se escuchaba nada bien.

–_ Me temo que me ha enviado para poner orden al problema _– La voz de Preminger mostraba frialdad, pero una sombra de congoja se hizo notar.

– _Pero Señor!...Chrno…no es un amenaza….el actuó en defensa propia el no es culpable de ningún cargo…lo que sucedió fue…un accidente_ – Remington comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, a pesar de haberse retirado como agente de campo, Preminger era uno de los hombres de Elite de la Inquisición, y era enviado para misiones clave que debían resolver de forma rápida y sin errores.

– _No…no es necesario que vaya allí…. _– la voz de Remington sonaba casi como una súplica.

– _Me temo Ewan, que es tarde…..estoy en San francisco…y acabo de localizar al objetivo…_ –

Preminger colgó el teléfono, y camino tranquilamente, mientras veía como Chrno se sentaba bajo un árbol a contemplar la puesta de sol.

**000000000000000000000000**

El teléfono sonó 2 veces antes que Mildret Zimmerman contestara.

– _Señora Zimmerman , el Padre Preminger ha llegado a San francisco, ha confirmado que tiene al objeto localizado….el Auto da Fe esta en progreso…_ –

Mildret Zimmerman sonrió tranquila, Preminger ya tenía localizado a ese demonio rebelde, todo terminaría muy rápido, Su Santidad ni siquiera debía entrarse de el penoso hecho, lo ultimo que Mildret quería era molestarlo con nimiedades. Un Auto da Fe, en la edad media era la frase que los Inquisidores utilizaban para referirse a la quema de herejes. Hoy en día, el significado no había cambiado en nada en su verdadera naturaleza: Una Ejecución.

– _Excelente…por favor comuníquenme apenas y todo esté solucionado…_ – Mildret colgó y se sentó a esperar, pronto ese demonio sería historia y la reputación del Vaticano estaría limpia, igual que la suya.

**000000000000000000000000**

Chrno contempló la puesta de sol, así perdido completamente en sus pensamientos, aunque en realidad uno primaba por sobre los demás: Rosette. Los últimos días habían sido tan duros para ella, y aún así tenía la fuerza de seguir ayudando a los demás, ahora el se sentía como un inútil, incapaz de ordenar su cabeza, cuando por fin estaba logrando aclarar su mente, el rostro de la chica apareció frente a el.

– _Chrno! Despierta…oye…te vas a resfriar si te quedas aquí afuera…anda entra a la tienda que ya es de noche……_ – Rosette lo miró con una tierna sonrisa.

–_ ¿Rosette? Ah…claro…esta bien…si..Hace algo de frió y…_ –

– _Disculpen si los interrumpo…¿Chrno verdad? _– Chrno y Rosette voltearon para ver al extraño que les dirigía la palabra. Era un hombre grande y fuerte cercano a los sesenta, con un pelo gris espeso y rizado, barba y bigote a juego con unos penetrantes ojos oscuros tras unos lentes de media luna.

– _¿Quién es usted?…_ – Instintivamente Chrno se puso de pie y se interpuso entre el extraño y Rosette.

– _Buenas noches…soy el Padre Mikael Preminger me ha enviado la Santa Sede…_ – el Padre Preminger sacó una carta con el aspecto de un papiro antiguo con el sello del Vaticano.

– _¿del Vaticano? ¿es parte de la milicia o lo han enviado a la orden? Mucho gusto soy Rosette Christopher…_ – la chica parecía algo confusa pero a pesar de todo sintió un inexplicable respeto por aquel hombre.

–_ Bien….mis asuntos me traen hasta Chrno….debería decir…Chrno el pecador…_ – A Chrno se le crisparon los cabellos al escuchar eso, mientras Preminger sacaba la carta y comenzaba a leerla en voz alta.

– _Chrno el pecador, bajo los cargos de ataque a los inocentes, destrucción de propiedad publica y privada, causar desordenes, haber secuestrado a doncella Magdalena y causar su muerte, el Vaticano ha dictado, que se lleve a cabo un Auto da Fe, Dios se apiade de ti… _– Más rápido que un parpadeo, un haz de luz se dirigió hacia Chrno, que apenas y logró echarse al suelo, para ver como sangre comenzaba a manar de su brazo izquierdo y contemplar como el árbol bajo el cual se había sentado, caía cortado horizontalmente, en la mano del viejo sacerdote, una espada idéntica a la que usaba Ewan Remington iluminaba el ambiente nocturno.

– _¡¡Chrno!… _– Rosette se lanzó sobre el demonio herido en un intento de protegerlo, al tiempo en que el mismo Chrno se ponía de pie y trataba de apartar a Rosette del camino.

–_ Rosette no te metas!...solo aléjate…no quiero que salgas herida… _– el Padre Preminger estuvo a punto de cortar la cabeza de Chrno en el momento en que este miro a Rosette para asegurarse de que se alejara, al escuchar eso, el viejo sacerdote detuvo su intención de atacar y observó.

– _¿¡Estas loco? No pienso dejarte aquí!...no lo entiendes…estuve a punto de perderte no permitiré que suceda de nuevo… _– las lagrimas estaban comenzando a salir de los ojos de la chica.

– _Bien…entonces….((veamos si solo juegas))…_ – el Padre Preminger asestó una estocada, en un ángulo tan preciso que la hoja de sus espada dañaría tanto a Chrno como a Rosette, sin pensarlo dos veces, el demonio empujó a Rosette interponiéndose y recibiendo el ataque de lleno, sin embargo la sensación fue rara, a pesar de haber recibido la estocada, esta no parecía haberlo dañado demasiado. Preminger retiró la espada y retrocedió defensivamente.

– _No se quien seas…pero no voy a permitir que me mates…o muchos menos que le hagas daño a Rosette…_ – Chrno comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pero en ese momento algo distrajo su atención.

– _Bien…parece que tenemos invitados…_ – el Padre Preminger miro al cielo..y contemplo como 4 criaturas aladas bajan del cielo. Persecutores que de seguro habían sentido la agitada Legión de Chrno al estar bajo presión.

– _Vaya vaya vaya…miren nada más…tenemos a Chrno el pecador servido en bandeja de plata…seguramente con esto ganaremos un rango más elevado… _– Uno de los Persecutores hablaba, era extremadamente alto esquelético, con garras tan largas que casi tocaban el suelo desde sus manos.

– _Jajajajaja y no es solo eso…mira nada más tenemos de bono un lindo capullito…me gustaría incarle el diente_ – Otro Persecutor, esta vez con el aspecto de un toro hablo mirando lascivamente a Rosette.

– _Claro que no….yo quiero quitarle es blanca piel que tiene…para mi colección…_ – un tercer persecutor, del tamaño de un mono, apareció saltando sobre la cabeza del demonio-toro, su aspecto era el de un chimpancé muy demacrado con cuchillos en lugar de dedos.

–_ Creo que el pecador y la chica son importantes…pero aquí tenemos un bono aún más importante….Padre Preminger….he oído de usted…y de cómo ha asesinado a los nuestros….es un honor… _– el último persecutor, esta vez con apariencia casi humana, cabeza rapada y un cuerpo muy fuerte, un par de gigantescos y poderosos cuernos salían de su frente, y sus ojos irradiaban un fulgor rojizo. Parecía ser el líder.

–_ Rosette….escapa canto antes…estos sujetos… _– Chrno no les quitaba la vista de encima a los 4 Persecutores.

–_ Somos las garras del diablo…disculpen si omitimos presentaciones… _– dijo el persecutor demonio-toro mientras seguía mirando a Rosette.

–_ Un grupo de demonios que se dedica a cazar pecadores para aumentar su posición, cazarrecompensas de Pandaemonium…_ – el Padre Preminger ajusto sus lentes de media luna.

–_ El es mío…encárguense del pecador y de su zorra… _– el Persecutor de aspecto humano se adelanto caminando lentamente hasta Preminger, en menos de un segundo, ambos habían desaparecido.

–_¡¡A quien le dices zorra tu engendro del!...¿ah?...de…desaparecieron!…_– Rosette miro confundidla mientras los 3 persecutores restantes se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

–_ La perrita es mía! Ustedes encárguense del pecador!…_ – el Demonio-toro se abalanzo sobre Rosette, al tiempo en que Chrno se interponía golpeando el persecutor aunque teniendo muy pocos resultados, el Persecutor de largas garras se encargo de cortar a Chrno múltiples veces. Y el demonio-chimpancé se posicionó sobre Chrno inmovilizándolo.

–_¡¡Chrno!...ALEJENSE DE EL!..…_– Rosette abrió fuego contra los demonios que retrocedieron recibiendo las balas pero con poco daño.

–_Jejejeje…me gusta que sean rudas…_– el demonio toro voló rápidamente hacia Rosette que le disparaba sin cesar sin causarle herida alguna, pero de pronto, una espada de luz cortó el brazo del Persecutor que emitió un fuerte rugido.

–_ARRRRGGG! Que rayos!…_– Rosette miro confundida y no pudo evitar sentir alivio al ver a Ewan Remington esgrimiendo su espada y protegiendo a la chica.

–_Parece que llegue a tiempo…_– Remington sonrió para tratar de reconfortar a Rosette, pero en realidad, se refería a que había llegado a tiempo para evitar que Chrno fuera asesinado.

–_A tiempo para morir!…_– el demonio esquelético de largas garras golpeó a Remington y lo lanzó lejos, llenándolo de cortes en todo el cuerpo.

–_Puedes traer a todos los aliados que quieras…el resultado será el mismo pecador…_– chilló el demonio-chimpancé mientras sostenía a Chrno, pero este último resultó sorpresivamente más fuerte y envió lejos al Persecutor, corriendo a lo que le daban sus fuerzas llego con Rosette y la abrazó.

–_Chrno….tengo que liberar el sello…si no lo hago..nos matarán…_– Rosette tomo el reloj, símbolo de su contrato con Chrno firmemente entre sus manos.

Mientras tanto, los rojizos ojos del Persecutor líder observaban la escena de la batalla y una mueca de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro. Esa había sido su última sonrisa, pues su cabeza colgaba ahora de la mano del Padre Preminger, que había despachado al demonio tan rápido que este ni siquiera supo que sucedió. El viejo sacerdote miraba la escena atentamente.

–_Vamos Chrno…demuéstrales que están equivocados…que el Auto da Fe no es necesario…_– el sacerdote miraba atentamente como los demonios se acercaban rodeando a Chrno y a Rosette.

–_Rosette! No quiero gastar tu vida…_– Chrno hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie protegiendo a Rosette.

–_Chrno…por favor!...si no lo hacemos…no habrá vida que puedas gastar!…_– Rosette se preparó para abrir el sello, cuando de pronto, el demonio-chimpancé en alarde de su gran agilidad, le arrebató el reloj.

_–Jejejeje ¿así que con esto es que obtienes energía o algo así?…_– chillaba el demonio-chimpancé mientras agitaba el reloj.

–_Suficiente!...terminemos esto de una vez…_– El demonio esquelético caminaba hacia Chrno y Rosette, ahora rodeados sin salida, Remington había sido empalado en la pared por afiladas garras que el demonio esquelético aparentemente podía lanzar. Chrno abrazo fuerte a Rosette contra su pecho. 

– _Perdóname…perdóname Rosette…_– Chrno la miro a los ojos con tristeza.

–_Chrno...puedes huir…se que puedes…no te preocupes..me quedan unas balas..puedo darte tiempo…_– Rosette parecía decidida. 

–_Rosette…prefiero morir contigo que vivir y cargar con lo que me pides que haga…Rosette…yo…la verdad es que yo…yo te…_– Chrno acercó cada vez más su rostro al de Rosette.

Antes de que Chrno pudiera terminas de hablar, el demonio esquelético estaba apunto de asestar un golpe letal, cuando un haz de luz lo corto en dos, el mismo haz luminoso, siguiendo la trayectoria de un boomerang corto en dos verticalmente al demonio chimpancé que dejo caer el reloj, en un acto reflejo, Rosette tomo el reloj y rápidamente liberó el selló, Chrno en un despliegue de poder y furia controlada, sabía que debía ser rápido en su acción, no podía arriesgar a Rosette y no quería quitarle su valiosa vida más allá de lo inevitable, con un poderoso salto tumbó al demonio toro.

–_Escúchame muy bien…pueden venir tras de mi si quieren…pero si tu o cualquiera se atreve a tocarle un solo cabello a Rosette…_– Como prefiriendo que la acción sustituyera a las palabras, Chrno uso sus poderosas garras para partir en dos al demonio-toro. Luego dio un gran salto para volver donde Rosette, a tiempo mientras ella cerraba el sello y Chrno volvía a asumir su magullada forma infantil.

–_Chrno...no se como pudiste hacer eso…con la luz pero….estuviste genial…_– dijo la chica en un todo que denotaba alivio y cansancio.

_–Rosette…yo no hice eso..no se que pasó…creía ver al Padre Remington..quizá el…_– Chrno y Rosette desviaron la mirada, para ver como el Padre Preminger sostenía a un herido Ewan Remington.

–_Usted…usted ¿lo hizo?...por favor…por lo que más quiera no lastime a Chrno…_– Rosette se levanto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero sus piernas fallaron y cayó, por suerte los brazos de Chrno la esperaban. El demonio cobijó a la joven sin mirar a Preminger.

–_No quiero que la lastime…ella…no tiene nada que ver..yo fui el que hizo todas esas cosas que mencionó…si debe ejecutarme…por favor…que Rosette quede fuera de esto…_– el decir esto último Chrno le dedicó una mirada desafiante al viejo sacerdote, pero se sorprendió el encontrar una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

–_¿Todas esas acusaciones dices? Mmmm…la verdad es que…yo no las recuerdo…_– el Padre Preminger tomo la carta de delitos que Chrno había cometido y la partió en muchos pedazos el tiempo que Remington recobrara suficiente fuerza como para ponerse de pie.

–_N..no entiendo..¿que hace?..usted….venia a matarme ¿no es así?…_– Chrno estaba visiblemente confundido.

–_Chrno…hoy he aprendido mucho de ti…me mostraste que un corazón, sea de un humano o un demonio, puede ser tan fuerte como para vencerlo todo, para sortear cualquier obstáculo con tal de proteger a quienes verdaderamente quiere….esos cargos con tu pasado Chrno…..tienes que aprender a vivir con tu pasado, a lidiar con el y madurar por el…pero nunca dejes que el pasado te ate…_– El padre Preminger sonrió y se acercó a Chrno, poniendo su mano e su hombro.

–_Usted…usted nunca quiso matarme de verdad…¿cierto? _– Chrno trataba de digerir lo sucedido mientras miraba al sacerdote.

–_Será mejor que lleves a tu amiga a la camioneta que está allí…hay medicinas y algo de chocolate caliente…han tenido una noche dura…_– Chrno se dio cuenta que el cansancio había abatido a Rosette, que yacía dormida en sus brazos, eso lo hizo olvidar que el sacerdote no le respondió, simplemente se limito a tomar a Rosette con el cuidado que merecía el mayor tesoro del mundo, pues en realidad, para él, ella lo era.

–_Ja…sabes…en todos estos años…las cosas casi no han cambiado…no tenías la menor intención de matarlo ¿cierto?...y no me salgas con evasivas…_ – Remington sonrió y miró inquisitivamente a Preminger.

–_Jejeje…claro que no…no soy un asesino Ewan…yo no vine a matar a Chrno el demonio…vine a conocerlo, quería ver que había en su corazón, y fue demasiado evidente…¿sabes que dicen los informes Ewan? Que Chrno es un demonio y que Rosette es su contractora…..¿sabes que vi yo al conocerlos?...vi algo que es tan escaso en estos días…un sentimiento puro…de entrega total por el ser querido…más allá de cualquier pecado cometido, lo que ellos dos tienen es un verdadero milagro _–Preminger ayudó a Remington a caminar.

–_Entonces…¿No los separarás? Tienes ordenes del Vaticano… _– Remington sonaba preocupado.

–_Ewan…somos soldados en una guerra sin principio ni final…pero el soldado no esta hecho para seguir órdenes….el soldado esta hecho para cumplir con su deber….y preservar el sentimiento de entrega que tienen Chrno y Rosette…ese es nuestro deber…más allá de cualquier orden….ese…es nuestro deber… _– Remington sonrió y Preminger también lo hizo. Ambos sabían que probablemente duras pruebas esperaban a Chrno y a Rosette, pero más allá de cualquier desafío, ellos tenían lo necesario para sortear cualquier obstáculo. Se tenían el uno al otro. 

Chrno deposito a Rosette en brazos de un quipo médico que venía siempre con Preminger cuando tenía misiones en áreas urbanas, cuando los doctores tomaron a Rosette ella abrió un poco los ojos y miro a Chrno.

–_Chrno…me..alegra que estés bien… _– Rosette intentó levantarse pero Chrno la detuvo.

–_Shhh se una buena niña y descansa jeje..estoy bien…todo esta bien… _–Chrno sonrió alegremente y se rió tranquilo.

–_Oyee…no me mandes a dormir…no soy ninguna niña… _– gruñó Rosette haciendo un gesto de puchero que le casual a Chrno una notoria risa.

–_Claro jajaja mejor descansa…yo estoy bien…sano rápido… _– era cierto, las heridas menores que había recibido estaban casi curadas, y extrañamente aquellos que Preminger le había causado estaban totalmente curadas, Rosette no pudo evitar pensar que el viejo sacerdote lo había hecho a propósito para no lastimar a Chrno de gravedad.

–_Estas muy risueño…¿eh?...oye..Chrno…quiero que me digas una cosa…tu…antes de que el Padre Preminger nos rescatará ibas a decirme algo..¿o no? No recuerdo muy bien que decías… _– Chrno se paralizó ante el comentario y el rubor se hizo notar en sus mejillas, y la visión de los bellos ojos azules de la joven no ayudaba en nada a ocultar su nerviosismo.

–_Estee…yo…es que…verás…no me acuerdo..quizá…nada …la verdad es que… _– Chrno movía la cabeza de un lado a otro para ocultar su nerviosismo y lograr que su sangre dejara su rostro.

–_Chrno..disculpa…estas algo herido y creo que puedo ayudarte con eso…te lo debo… _– El Padre Preminger interrumpió la escena, Chrno agradeció en su mente y camino junto al viejo sacerdote, mientras Rosette comenzó a ser examinada por los doctores. Chrno no se lo dijo, pero era la segunda vez en la noche que el Padre Preminger le salvaba la vida, aunque el ver la sonrisa del sacerdote, algo le dijo que el anciano lo sabía muy bien.

Una figura oscura en la esquina de un callejón cercano observaba la escena atentamente.

–_Chrno el Pecador y Rosette Christopher…..sí… tal vez..Ustedes puedan lograrlo… _– la figura se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la noche antes de que nadie pudiese notar su presencia.

_**Fin del Capítulo 1**_

**Se ha terminado el capitulo 1 jajaaj quizá me extendí mucho perdón si fue así v.v, es que quería dejar en claro varias cosas. Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier critica es bienvenida ya que recién empiezo en esto, el capitulo 2 será publicado en dentro de 10 días, así que espérenlo y nos veremos entonces.**

En nuestro próximo capítulo:

El Padre Preminger ha rehusado cumplir la orden del Vaticano de ejecutar a Chrno, y decide interceder a su favor cuando vuelva a la Santa Sede, pero antes quiere que Chrno aprenda a defenderse aún en su forma infantil, así que lo entrenará arduamente, Rosette comienza a mirar el entrenamiento de Chrno, pero quizá el entrenamiento en si no es lo que en verdad le interesa mirar, aunque ella no lo admita XD. Preminger tiene una charla con Chrno y Rosette y menciona que quizá, exista una forma en que ambos sobrevivan sin la necesidad de gastar la energía de Rosette. Y comienzan las preguntas, ¿Cómo logró Aion derrotar a la reina Pandaemonium? La respuesta dará un giro que ni Chrno ni Rosette esperaban. El Padre Preminger recibe una misteriosa llamada, millones de dólares involucrados y quizá un misterio que cambiará las vidas de nuestros protagonistas.


	2. Caída libre

**Hola a todo el mundo!...lamento haberme tardado…se que dije que sería dentro de 10 días pero es que tuve que hacer un cambio de PC…tengo un notebook nuevo ….pero resulta que no podía conectarme a la red y estuve sin Internet hasta que arregle el problema..lo siento…n compensación, ahora voy a actualizar el fic cada 7 días en lugar d cada 10 ….….**

**Debo decir que Chrno Crusade no me pertenece, los derechos de autor son de Daisuke moriyama .**

**A TODO ESTO, he visto que varios autores responden a la reviews de las personas que las dejan..me parece muy ad hoc (adecuado XD) así que también lo haré.**

**Flonne** (muchas gracias jaja primer review fue tuyo…me alegro mucho…ojala sigas escribiendo), **Inusuki** (garcias …te envie un mail con el link al tomo 6, ojala te llegue), **Renaissance Lady-K** (Me encantóooo tu review me inspiro mucho jajaja y sii tome algunos de tus elementos patentados..es que me gusta como escribes..…me alegra que te gustara mi fic…pero…no entiendo porque de pronto tu review desapareció T.T…la historia marca 4 Reviews pero solo aparecen 3 v.v..sniff), **Ryuu** (si jajaja al leerlo de a poco puede pasar eso XD…que al principio no nos guste un personaje y después nos caiga mejor).

**En el capítulo anterior:** Chrno y Rosette e hallaban recuperándose de la batalla que había sucedido en San Francisco, mientras que en el Vaticano, Mildret Zimmerman, la dirigente de la misteriosa organización conocida como la Inquisición en la Sombra decidió que Chrno debía ser eliminado por sus pecados pasados y los disturbios que había ocasionado, enviando al Padre Mikael Preminger, antiguo mentor del padre Remington , para realizar el trabajo. El Padre Preminger encontró a Chrno y sostuvo una batalla contra el demonio en su forma infantil, dominando la situación fácilmente, hasta que un grupo de Persecutores llegó con la intención de eliminar a Chrno. Luego de una compleja batalla Chrno y Rosette estuvieron a punto de morir a pesar de la intervención de Remington, pero en esos momentos fueron rescatados por el Padre Preminger se descubre que el Padre nunca tuvo intenciones de eliminar a Chrno, sino que deseaba concerlo y ayudarle.

**Notas descriptivas:**

Cuando aparece un diálogo entro doble paréntesis y en negrita; este representa el pensamiento del personaje, por ejemplo: **((Creo que esto es una trampa)) **

A veces pondré notas, como por ejemplo para aclarar algo que los personajes dicen y que ha sucedido en algún otro capitulo, esto lo pondré entre doble línea diagonal y en negrita, por ejemplo:** /ver capítulo 1/**

**_Capítulo 2: "caída libre"_**

_(Diciembre de 1924 – La Santa Sede, el Vaticano)_

Mildret Zimmerman escuchaba atentamente el reporte, el Padre Preminger no había eliminado a Chrno el pecador, más aún, había decidido quedarse allí y ayudarle.

– _Se…señora Zimmerman…al parecer el padre Preminger ha decidido quedarse como asesor de la orden de Magdala…de verdad todos pensábamos que el eliminaría al demonio…esto es una sorpresa tanto para usted como para nosotros_ – El Inquisidor encargado de transmitir la misiva no podía evitar tartamudear un poco, perturbado por tener que dar la mala noticia inevitablemente pensando en que históricamente, el mensaje que llevaba las malas noticias no tenía un destino muy agradable.

– _Jejeje…se equivoca…gracias por su reporte pero…yo no estoy sorprendida _– Mildret Zimmerman aspiro su cigarrillo tranquilamente.

– _Es muy sencillo…al principio pensaba en que Chrno el pecador debía ser eliminado, sin embargo luego caí en cuenta que en realidad…es más útil vivo…por so envié a Preminger, sabía que el no mataría a Chrno y que preferiría ayudarlo a pulir sus habilidades….Aion el Pecador siempre llamó a Chrno su espada…pero ahora Chrno ya no está en el bando de Aion….por lo que la espada necesita una mano hábil que pueda esgrimirla….mi mano es la adecuada…Chrno será nuestra espada….Preminger esta haciendo exactamente lo que quiero, puede irse _– Mildret Zimmerman sabía más de lo que había dicho, si Preminger entrenaba bien a Chrno, el Vaticano tendría un arma increíblemente poderosa, Rosette Christopher sería la clave para mantener a Chrno bajo control.

**000000000000000000000000**

_(Diciembre de 1924, 5:00 a.m. sede de la orden de Magdala)_

Rosette dormía profundamente en su cama, cuando comenzó a sentir el frío de la noche n si piel, lo que la hizo despabilarse poco a poco, buscando cobijas de pronta se vio envuelta por dos brazos fuertes y la invadió una agradable sensación de calor que la hizo voltear para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Chrno, n su forma d demonio, abrazándola tiernamente.

– _Ch..Chrno pero..como…si..no liberé el sello..tu estás_ – murmuró la chica confundida mientras Chrno ponía sus dedos en la boca de la joven.

– _Shhhh…no digas nada…todo está bien ahora_ – le dijo el demonio mientras la volteaba sin dejar de abrazarla, para poder tenerla frente a frente.

– _Ch..Chrno tu… ¿acaso no traes ropa puesta?_ – dijo Rosette ruborizándose completamente al posar sus manos en el fuerte torso desnudo del demonio y sentir sus marcados músculos.

– _No…no llevo nada de ropa…no la necesito y en unos segundos tu tampoco la necesitarás _– dijo el demonio en medio de un sensual ronronea mientras acercaba cada vez más sus labios a los de la joven, al tiempo en que un sonido similar a una campanilla se hacía cada vez más fuerte, agudo y molesto.

– _¡¡¡WAAAAAA!_ – grito Rosette al tiempo en que despertaba tomando el reloj despertador y arrojándolo por inercia lo más lejos que pudo, a través de la ventana.

– _A….acaso… ¿acaso eso fue un sueño? _– Rosette se calmó un poco al darse cuenta de la verdad de la situación, aunque se sonrojó completamente al recordar el sueño.

– _Pe…pero por que..¿por que tuve ese sueño?...ay…¿Por qué soñé que Chrno y yo estuvimos a punto de b... _– se preguntó la chica en voz alta.

– _¿Qué tu y yo que cosa Rosette?..así que soñaste conmigo…¿que íbamos a hacer tu yo?..¿a punto de b..?.. _– en ese momento Chrno entró a la habitación sosteniendo una bandeja con un desayuno recién preparado.

En ese momento la cara de Rosette se volvió tan roja que tuvo que esconderla tras las sabanas para evitar que Chrno lo notara. Desgraciadamente ver a Chrno allí hacía que recordará más nítidamente el sueño y ello no contribuía en nada a disimular su exacerbado rubor.

– _Ehhh…este…yo…soñe…que…em…tu…y yo y…estábamos a punto de..de….b…b….b…..VIAJAR!...siiiii…eso es..U….estábamos a punto de viajar _– suspiró aliviada Rosette.

– _Ahhhhh pero Rosette….eso es obvio…es porque tu y yo vamos a viajar...iremos a un lugar de entrenamiento especial con el Padre Preminger y el Padre Remington _– dijo Chrno en un tono alegre.

– _ahhh ya veo…es..un e..¿sueño premonitorio? _– murmuró la chica algo nerviosa.

– _Probablemente, creo que siempre es así _–

La voz del padre Preminger hizo notar su presencia cuando se acercó a la habitación también.

– _Buenos días Rosette…buenos días Chrno _– les dijo el Padre Preminger con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño chichón n su cabeza.

– _Buenos días Padre…justo hablamos del viaje que íbamos a realizar…no le había contado a Rosette pero parece que ella se enteró por otros medios _– dijo Chrno mientras le servía el desayuno a Rosette.

– _Así es…s lo comenté ayer a Chrno pero tu ya estabas dormida…quiero que vengan conmigo a un lugar de entrenamiento especial en Oregon…me interesa que situaciones como el ataque de los persecutores de hace unos días pueda ser manejado pro ustedes sin necesidad de mi intervención….además así estarán mejor preparados para rescatar a la joven Azmaria _– les dijo el Padre Preminger con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño chichón n su cabeza.

Rosette y Chrno callaron y pensaron en Azmaria, había sido capturada por Aion no hace mucho, la joven y el demonio intercambiaron miradas decididas, salvarían a Azmaria y debían prepararse para ello.

– _Iremos Padre….queremos salvar a Azmaria _– dijo Rosette.

– _Si, además…quiero ser capaz de defender a Rosette sin tener que consumir su vida_ – Chrno parecía extremadamente decidido con esta ultima frase.

– _Y yo quiero que ustedes puedan lograr esas cosas…y los ayudaré a hacerlo..bien..entonces convenido…tomen su desayuno, partiremos en unas horas_ – Dijo el Padre Preminger mientras se disponía a irse.

– _Padre…espere…tengo una pregunta …cuando dije lo del sueño profético…usted dijo que probablemente era eso…que siempre era así…¿Qué quiso decir? _– pregunto Rosette mientras con una mano luchaba con Chrno para poder tomar la ultima tostada.

– _Ahhh pues es porque muchos estudiosos, y me incluso entre ellos creemos que los sueños son ventanas a eventos del presente pasado y futuro…pensamos que cuando tenemos un sueño que sigue una secuencia más o menos lógica..y con esto lo que quiero es descartar los sueños raros y algo bizarros, y que si el evento que soñamos es nítido y posible, probablemente se trate d una premonición, es más…creemos que mientras más nítido s el sueño…más probable es que la premonición se cumpla_ – Dijo el Padre Preminger.

Rosette quedo tan impactada por eso que sencillamente abandono la lucha por la tostada, y se escondió tras las sábanas para que ni Chrno ni el Padre vieran lo roja que se había puesto. ¿Significaba ese sueño que ella Chrno estarían en aquella situación algún día? Ese pensamiento hacía que Rosette sintiera un extraño hormigueo y cosquillas en su interior.  
– _Padre…yo tengo una duda…¿Cómo se hizo ese chichón en la cabeza? _– pregunto Chrno mientras mordía la ultima tostada.

– _Ahhhh si…ESO…alguno de ustedes sabe ¿de quien es este despertador? ¬¬ _– pregunto el Padre Preminger mientras se acercó a ellos y los miró fijamente. Rosette simplemente trato de mostrar una sonrisa de inocencia, aunque su risa nerviosa y el rubor de sus mejillas no la ayudaban en nada.

Pasaron unas tres horas hasta que Rosette y Chrno se despabilaran pro completo, era día de entrenamiento, el Padre Preminger los estaba entrenando todos los días, aunque a pesar de que el Padre decía que era solo un entrenamiento suave, Chrno y Rosette concordaban en que el debía actualizar su concepto de lo que era suave. Comenzaban con 2 horas de trote en las mañanas, seguido de una rutina de elongaciones y ejercicios de calentamiento, para entonces tanto la joven como el demonio estaban increíblemente cansados, pero solo Rosette podía relajarse, ya que lo que seguía para ella era entrenamiento de precisión y tiro al blanco con armas, para Chrno, los ejercicios seguían. Casi cuando estaba anocheciendo, llegaba la parte más dura para el demonio, un pequeño combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Preminger, el viejo sacerdote le había puesto un intensivo: por cada golpe que lograra asestarle, al día siguiente tendría 1 hora menos de entrenamiento. A pesar de todo Chrno aún no había logrado siquiera rozarlo, hoy no era la excepción, Chrno estaba cansado y sudado, se había quitarlo la camisa por el calor, llevaba media hora tratando de asestarle un golpe a Preminger, que por otro lado, a pesar de estar vestido con la amplia sotana de sacerdote, parecía fresco como una lechuga, y esquivaba los golpes de Chrno mientras leía un pequeño libro. Rosette contemplaba la lucha.

– _Ahhhh …ahhh….rayos….**((si pudiera utilizar mi verdadera forma…de seguro le asestaría un par de golpes…pero…no…debo aprender a defenderme en este estado)) **_– Chrno jadeaba mientras lanzaba una patada que Preminger esquivaba como si la viera venir en cámara lenta.

– _mmmmm!...ya veo…hay que usar un poco de condimento antes de hervir…vamos Chrno!...seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor_– Preminger seguía concentrado en su librito.

– _E..¿esta leyendo un libro de cocina? U_– Murmuró Rosette para si misma mientras se sorprendida de la agilidad que tenía el viejo sacerdote.

Rosette casi sentía pena por el pobre Chrno, pero recordaba que todo esto era pro su bien, Chrno quería mejorar y poder luchar sin tener que gastar tiempo del reloj, esto lo hacía por ella. Chrno siempre la había apoyado, ella también tenía que hacerlo, eran u equipo, eran amigos, y…quizá…

– _¡¡Vamos Chrno, tu puedes!...un golpe!.._– comenzó a gritar Rosette animando el demonio, por su parte Chrno no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco con los ánimos de Rosette, pero lo cierto es que por alguna razón, sintió un cosquilleo que lo impulso s luchar con más fuerza.

– _¡¡Eso Chrno ya casi!...**((vamos…estas cerca…has entrenado mucho…y te ha servido...eres más rápido y…fuerte…tu…tu espalda está más ancha..y…marcada)) **_– De pronto Rosette se ruborizó, al caer en cuenta que el físico de Chrno estaba mejorando, no pudo evitar pensar en su forma adulta, y de lo fuerte que se veía, y….atractivo.

En ese momento Chrno asestó un puñetazo directo a la cara de Preminger, que al verlo venir se vio obligado a dejar caer el libro u utiliza su mano para frenar el golpe del demonio, evitando así cualquier daño, en ese momento, la pelea finalizo, ya que Chrno se dejo caer rendido en la arena, pero con una sonrisa: era la primera vez que el Padre Preminger se había visto obligado a defenderse activamente de unos de sus golpes, la sonrisa de Chrno se contagió pronto a los labios del padre Preminger; el demonio estaba progresando muy rápido. Finalmente Rosette también sonrió, cuando ayudó a Chrno a levantarse, pero al verlo allí algo de rubor subió a sus mejillas y el pensamiento de que quizá estaba empezando a ver a Chrno con otros ojos no se alejó de su mente.

**000000000000000000000000**

_(Diciembre de 1924, 22:30 p.m. calles de Nueva York)_

Todo era mentira.

Una dulce y cruel mentira. Ahora el estaba allí, sin un lugar donde quedarse, sin ni un centavo, con solo la ropa que llevaba puesta y con un frío de los mil demonios. Cualquier persona seguramente habría caído en una profunda depresión, pero no él. No. El sabía que eso sería simplemente agrandar el problema, los problemas debían enfrentarse de forma práctica, mejor si era con una sonrisa en el rostro y la esperanza de que todo saldría bien. Si, tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno iba a suceder pronto.

El joven se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar por las calles, tenía unos 14 años y era alto para su edad, tenía un cabello tan negro que se confundía con la misma noche y ojos de un color cobrizo muy peculiar, todo esto le daba un atractivo exótico que causaba que no pocas chicas los miraran, pero siempre desde lejos. Mientras caminaba paso junto a una anciana que reposaba en el suelo con una pequeña taza para recibir monedas, el muchacho deposito unas monedas.

– _Muchas gracias Vancel… ¿seguro que no los necesitas? Estás un poco delgado…_ – dijo la anciana mirando al muchacho.

– _jajaja..señora Mattews…no estoy delgado…prefiero pensar que soy de contextura atlética, será mejor que se abrigue, hace bastante frío…_ – dijo el muchacho mientras trataba de arreglarse un poco su rebelde cabellos que le estaba tapando un poco los ojos.

– _Sí..hace frío…la noche esta extraña Vancel…_ – dijo la anciana mirando al cielo.

– _vaya noche…hace tiempo que no veía una así….no hay estrellas…pero… ¿que eso?_ – el joven miro atentamente, en el cielo a kilómetros de distancia, algo parecía brillar levemente.

**000000000000000000000000**

_(22:00 p.m. Algún lugar en el cielo, la misma noche)_

Edén.

La fortaleza de los pecadores. Una pequeña isla flotante que surcaba los cielos de Nueva York. Azmaria estaba en su cama, pero no dormía. Trataba de pensar como salir de allí. A pesar de que no la trataban para nada mal, sabía que había algo malo en ese lugar, entonces en ese mismo momento algo en su interior se agitó avisándole que en esa pequeña fortaleza había algo, algo que era increíblemente oscuro y maligno, algo que llegaría a ella si no actuaba rápido.

– _Q…que es esto…aquí….hay algo….es…debo salir de aquí…debo ir con Chrno y con Rosette……_ – la joven tenor se levanto rápidamente de la cama…la puerta estaba cerrada y los demonios estaban afuera. Si quería escapar debería pensar muy bien como hacerlo, y aún con eso en mente entre pensar y hacer había una enorme brecha.

Mientras tanto Aion el pecador contemplaba al cielo desde su despacho mientras bebía una copa de vino, y fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia, apenas y sus sentidos fueron lo suficientemente agudos para advertirle con unos segundos de anticipación, antes de que en el sofá que estaba cerca, se apareciera un pequeño ser, de unos 30 centímetros de alto, que parecía una grotesca mezcla entre un esqueleto y un reptil, con unos ojos saltones y unas largas garras afiladas, sus dientes eran amarillentos y afilafos, su cabeza algo alargado le daba un aspecto insectoide alienígena. Aion lo miro con cuidado.

– _¿Qué haces aquí Zab?...no he pedido más ayuda según recuerdo _– Dijo Aion con un tono calmado.

– _Jajajajaja… ¿así tratas a los amigos? No llamas…no escribes…se me rompe el corazón Aion… _– Dijo melodramáticamente el pequeño ser.

– _No sabía que éramos amigos…¿entonces esto es una visita social? _–Aion tomo todo el vino que quedaba en su copa.

– _Quisieras jajajaja…de hecho…quiero un reporte de progresos…ya sabes que al Jefe le gusta tener sus inversiones bajo control… _– ladró Zab mientras se recostaba cómodamente en el sofá.

El Jefe. Al escuchar esa palabra Aion no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso. Debía actuar con sumo cuidado.

– _Bien….tengo a los 7 apóstoles….todo va de acuerdo al plan, Chrno no seá ningún obstáculo y comenzaré el ataque a Pandaemonium en muy poco tiempo…en resumen…todo va de acuerdo al trato… _– Dijo Aion con voz militar. Aunque Zab parecía no haberle puesto demasiada atención, estaba ocupado capturando una cucaracha y devorándola cual si fuera un raro manjar, para dejar salir un estridente eructo luego de tragar su presa.

– _Oh..disculpa…¿decías algo? Jajaa…mm...buena cosecha…de debajo del refrigerador debo suponer…en fin Aion, creo que los avances van bien… ¿acaso crees que el Jefe no lo sabe? Jajaja…si el supiera que van mal…hace tiempo habría enviado a Jaex a recordarte que las cosas se hacen bien o no se hacen…como hace 50 años con el lío de Chrno y Magdalena …y si me lo preguntas a mi yo creo que si se acostaron jajaja… _– Zab siguió diciendo incoherencia tras incoherencia pero Aion había dejado de escucharlo apenas la pequeña criatura había mencionado a Jaex.

**  
Flash back _(1870, Arizona, área del noroeste)_**

Aion había cometido un error, un error grave, Chrno era necesario para los planes del Jefe y el altercado con Magdalena lo había quitado del camino, Aion había aprendido que cuando cometía un error de esa naturaleza, el Jefe se encargaría de que aprendiera la lección. Ahora estaba en el suelo, cubierto con su sangre indefenso y bajo la sombra de la criatura más terrible que jamás había vistos, podría verlo desde el suelo, aquella sombra oscura de más de dos metros de alto, parecía salido de la imaginación de una psicópata sadomasoquista, con garras que habían cortado el acero como si fuera mantequilla, ojos penetrantes, sin párpados, que siempre vigilaban..y parecían muertos. El detalle más siniestro era su boca, sin labios, solo los dientes enmarcados en una eterna sonrisa sadista de autocomplacencia. Ante él estaba la horrenda figura de Jaex, el pretor.

– _Todos ustedes son patéticos ¿no?...me pregunto pro que el señor desea ayuda de unas criaturas tan aberrantes….demonios…ja….tu no tienes idea de qué es un demonio…te he dado una probadita del infierno Aion…será mejor que no vuelvas a poner tus ambiciones personales por sobre los planes del señor…si no fuera por si ayuda, jamás habrías podido con la perra bastarda que tenían por reina, aunque me hubiera gustado mucho ver la expresión en el rostro del COBARDE cuando sintió que su pequeña hija había muerto jajajaja…que te sirva de lección Aion…la próxima vez no seré benevolente…_ – Jaex pisoteó el rostro de Aion una vez más antes de que un resplandor de luz apareciera ante el monstruos y que este desapareciera engullido por la luz. 

**Fin del Flash back **

– _Aioooon…tierra llamando a Aion… _– dijo Zab en un tono burlón.

– _Finalmente me dirás que quieres… _– respondió el Aion algo molesto – _Estoy algo ocupado… _–

–_ Bien bien…no te esponjes…de hecho…el Jefe te envía un regalito…_ – Zab extendió su huesuda mano como apuntando.

– _¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no aparece? ¿Qué estás esperando? _– Dijo algo impaciente el demonio al ver que no sucedía nada. 

– _¿¡Acaso parezco un maldito duendecito mágico que hace aparecer cosas? te estoy apuntando el condenado regalo ¿quieres que te lo envuelva y te de un besito además? _– Zab apunto más insistentemente un lugar sobre un librero, en el que sólo había una pequeña caja de metal, que cabía perfectamente en un puño.

– _Es….una caja _– Dijo Aion tomándola en su mano.

– _¿No se te va una eh?...y yo que pensaba que era el listo…pero supongo que sabes que cuando se trata de cajas y cofres…lo importante no es el objeto en si…sino…lo que tiene adentro_ – Zab sonrió maliciosamente enseñando todos sus dientes mientras Aion abría la caja y veía su contenido asombrándose.

Aion presionó un intercomunicador y hablo calmadamente – _Genai, Viede, Shader…vengan de inmediato…hay algo que deben ver _–

Mientras tanto, Azmaria ya tenía un plan, o por lo menos ya había pensado en como salir de allí, era una isla flotante así que, podía usar sus alas para escapar, no era un mal plan, pero debía solucionar el problema del sistema de seguridad y de la puerta cerrada y los demonios que vigilaban. A pesar de que la joven no lo sabía, los demonios estaban reunidos en la habitación de Aion y era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar. Pero aun faltaba algo, una ayuda inesperada.

En el laboratorio de Shader estaba el panel de control central, toda la seguridad se manejaba desde allí.

–_ ¿un cortocircuito general? No, es mejor algo sutil…Azmaria Hendric…es imperativo que salgas de este lugar…no podemos permitir que utilicen a los siete apóstoles…bien…la seguridad esta desviada…tienes 10 minutos…el resto depende de ti… _– Una misteriosa figura de negro hablaba en susurros para si misma, un hombre no demasiado alto, con un abrigo negro, cabello cano y un sombrero de ala ancha, una gruesa bufanda negra rodeaba su cuello y dejaba entrever una barba y bigote algo descuidados. Su mirada era decisiva, ya había observado a Chrno y Rosette el día anterior, desde las sombras del callejón **/ver capítulo 1/** y estaba convencido de que ellos dos podrían lograr lo que nadie había podido hacer desde hace miles de años. El Anciano caminó como si el viento guiara sus pasos hasta la habitación d Azmaria, giro el pomo y abrió la puerta. 

– _Buena suerte…la necesitarás…_ – El anciano pareció desaparecer en las sombras.

Azmaria aun pensaba como lo haría cuando un sonido la altero, y por poco mata sus esperanzas, la puerta se abría lentamente, pensó en ver a los demonios entrar pero….nadie, no había nadie, y no supo exactamente por que…pero decidió correr rápido, sentía que había algo en esa fortaleza, algo oscuro y mortal…ahora…podía escucharlo, una voz suave y tajante murmurando.

– _Déjame sentirte…matarte…rasgarte…dame tu inocencia…tu carne...tu sangre…tu vida…_ – murmuraba la espantosa voz, la chica corrió asustada, no había demonios, seguridad nada…y no le importaba demasiado, debía salir. De pronto, el suelo desapareció, ya había salido y el miedo la había impulsado a saltar pro el borde, ahora caía desde miles de pies de altura.

– _AHH!..mmm!_ – la joven había comenzado a gritar pero se tapó la boca para no alertar a sus captores. Seguía cayendo y se concentró para utilizar sus alas, hasta que finalmente un resplandor blanco apareció y ella comenzó a maniobrar para aminorar la caída, aunque el fuerte viento le dificultaba mucho todo.

– _mmm!...**((me cuesta demasiado..voy a caer…veo..una ciudad…pero..estoy tan casada…mis..mis energías se acaban))**_– la joven estaba a unas decenas de metros sobre el duro pavimento de la ciudad de Nueva York, cuando sus fuerzas las abandonaron y sus alas desaparecieron.

**000000000000000000000000**

_(Diciembre de 1924, 22:30 p.m. calles de Nueva York)_

Vancel ahora podía verla bien…era..una chica..cayendo del cielo, en un momento brillaba y de pronto…dejo de brillar y comenzó a caer como un roca.

– _Esa chica…tenía..alas…que rayos..¡¡se hará trizas!...demonios _– El chico supo que tenía poco tiempo. Miró buscando algo con que ayudar a la chica, entonces se fijó en la lona que había sobre un puesto de abarrotes, al instante dio un salto y la tomo como pudo, corriendo en dirección a Azmaria que estrellaría contra el suelo en cualquier momento. Mientras el abarrotero salía furioso.

– _¡¡Vuelve aquí pequeño rufián!_ – Gritó el abarrotero. 

–_ ¡¡Se la devolveré, la necesito para salvar a un ángel!_ – gritó Vancel, el abarrotero se detuvo, en los 30 años que llevaba trabajando allí esa era la respuesta más rara que le habían dado nunca.

Vancel corrió rápidamente mientras hacía girar un extremo de la lona cual si fuera una soga para lazar novillos, entonces la lanzo hacia un poste de luz, dando como resultado que se enredara en el poste y luego la estiró rápidamente, justo a tiempo para recibir a Azmaria que reboto en la lona y termino cayendo sobre Vancel sin sufrir mayores daños. 

–_ Ay…ay..¿qué pasó? _– Dijo la joven algo mareada.

– _Yo diría que…te caíste del cielo..y..tuviste suerte jeje_ – Dijo Vancel que estaba en el suelo bajo el peso de la chica, algo magullado por el golpe.

– _Ay..ay..lo..lo siento mucho…tu..tu me ayudaste...perdón si te aplasto no quise…. _– dijo la joven sonrojándose por la vergüenza y nerviosa pro la situación.

– _No, no te preocupes…estoy bien...vamos arriba…antes de seguir conversando…es mejor que devuelva esta lona…y que te abrigues_ – Vancel se levanto y ayudó a Azmaria a hacer lo mismo, pasándole su chaqueta. 

– _Gracias pero…la verdad no tienes que…es que…yo estoy…necesito…encontrar a mis amigos _– dijo Azmaria, aun nerviosa pro la posibilidad de que los Pecadores la siguieran.

– _Tranquila, los encontraremos…conozco un lugar donde pueden darte algo de comida caliente y un teléfono…además…es difícil que alguien te encuentre allí_ – Dijo Vancel guiñándole un ojo como si sospechará que la chica escapaba de algo.

Vancel conocía el refugio de la calle 34, era pequeño y no muchas personas que no fueran indigentes o necesitados lo frecuentaban, cuando entro con Azmaria le pidió a un voluntario que le sirviera un poco de sopa, la chica parecía tener mucho frío y estar nerviosa y asustada, se aseguro de tenerla a la vista, sentada y comiendo un plato de sopa mientras buscaba un teléfono, la chica llamó rápido a un lugar, preguntando por una tal Rosette.

Miles de pies sobre sus cabezas, los Pecadores ya habían descubierto la treta, y se disponían a bajar. 

**000000000000000000000000**

_(Diciembre de 1924, 23:00 p.m. sede de la orden de Magdala)_

Rosette se dirigía a su habitación, para descansar luego de haber tomando un relajante baño, cuando sintió algo de movimiento, entonces Chrno se acercó a ella.

– _Chrno..¿sucede algo?…_ – preguntó Rosette algo confundida.

– _Si Rosette…la orden recibió una llamada desde Nueva York…es Azmaria..está allí…escapó de Aion_ – respondió Chrno.

Chrno y Rosette se miraron, sorprendidos pero decididos: irían a buscar a Azmaria, y no dejarían que nada le pasara.

En ese mismo momento, otra llamada telefónica causaría turbación al Padre Preminger, que escucho solo unas frases provenientes de una voz suave y casi siseante cuando respondió el teléfono.

– _Padre Mikael Preminger…me interesa reunirme con usted…le esperan 20 millones de dólares americanos, hablaremos de los demonios y Pandaemonium…en 1 mes…al día anterior a la cita le daré más detalles _– la comunicación se cortó. El Padre Preminger meditaría dos horas el significado de la misteriosa llamada.

**_Fin del Capítulo 2_**

**La próxima actualización será el día martes. **

**  
En nuestro próximo capítulo:**

Chrno y Rosette se apresuran para ir a Nueva York al encuentro de Azmaria, mientras Vancel tiene que lidiar con los Pecadores y encontrar alguna manera de mantener a la chica a salvo de los demonios. Las cosas se complicarán cuando el mismísimo Aion entre en escena.


	3. Callejón sin salida

**Hola a todo el mundo!!...espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho….….La verdad es raro…yo estaba feliz pensando en que había subido el cap el martes y luego lo revise el miércoles y no estaba…nada no entiendo mucho que pasó…además me enfermé…tuve una bronquitis algo seria y no pude subirlo…ahora es cuanto tengo el tiempo…les pido disculpas a todos . …**

**Debo decir que Chrno Crusade no me pertenece, los derechos de autor son de Daisuke moriyama .**

**Flonne** (sii jajaj em declaro culpable de que me gusta dejar una interrogante o incógnita en la mayoría de los episodios jajaja respecto a Zab…hace un dibujo en Saint y lo subiré para luego poner un link jajaja), **Inusuki** (me alegra que te haya llegado el mail, y que saber que seguirás el fic…si jajaja las cosas que sueña esta niña Rosette jaja), **Renaissance Lady-K** (si, fue raro que tu review desapareciera….y triste porque me encantan tus reviews…me comentas todo y eso me ayuda y me gusta mucho graciaaasss……esperemos que no tengas que recurrir a lo del CD roto XD)

**En el capítulo anterior:** Chrno y Rosette se han estado entrenado con el Padre Preminger a fin de rescatar a Azmaria, sin embargo, gracias ala ayuda de un misterioso anciano, la joven soprano logra escapar de su confinamiento en Edén, la fortaleza flotante de los pecadores. Aion en tanto recibe la visita de Zab, un molesto y sarcástico diablillo que trabaja para la persona que planeó todo de la rebelión contra Pandaemonium, apoyando a Aion, quien recibe de Zab una misteriosa caja enviada directamente por el "Jefe". Mientras eso sucede Azmaria logra escapar llegando a Nueva York, y siendo rescatada de una gran caída por Vancel, un chico que vive en las calles. Chrno y Rosette reciben un aviso de que Azmaria esta en un refugio y parten en su búsqueda, al mismo tiempo que los pecadores mientras el Padre Preminger recibe una misteriosa llamada.

**Notas descriptivas:**

Cuando aparece un diálogo entro doble paréntesis y en negrita; este representa el pensamiento del personaje, por ejemplo: **((Creo que esto es una trampa)) **

A veces pondré notas, como por ejemplo para aclarar algo que los personajes dicen y que ha sucedido en algún otro capitulo, esto lo pondré entre doble línea diagonal y en negrita, por ejemplo:** //ver capítulo 1//**

**_Capítulo 3: "Callejón sin salida"_**

_(Diciembre de 1924 – Nueva York)_

Rosette conducía lo más rápido que podía, Chrno estaba sentado a su lado muy atento y el Padre Preminger estaba en el asiento trasero, aferrado como un gato para evitar caer producto de la forma tan sutil que tenia Rosette para conducir.

– _¡¡Vamos muévete, quiero pasar!! _– gritó la joven mientras evadía otro auto que avanzaba tranquilamente.

– _Rosette…calma si ya vamos a llegar _– dijo Chrno en un todo tranquilizador. 

– _Chrno, ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Azmaria está allí, escapó sola quizá está asustada y no sabemos si Aion está tras ella _– Rosette dio un giro brusco por una calle estrecha.

– _Ro..Rosette…Chrno tiene razón…debes estar calmada…en caso de un peligro no podemos dejarnos llevar por la rabia o ser impulsivos _– dijo el Padre Preminger, que luego de tantos giros y movimientos se veía un poco verde.

– _Lo que importa es que ella está bien…y no dejaremos que le pase nada… _– Chrno puso su mano sobre la de Rosette mientras ella conducía.

– _Cla…Claro…no dejaremos que le pase nada… _– La chica lo miro la mano de Chrno sobre la suya y se sonrojo un poco, desviando la mirada para que Chrno no lo notará.

**000000000000000000000000**

_(Diciembre de 1924, Nueva York, el refugio de la calle 34)_

Azmaria estaba sentada tomando sopa, Vancel se entró a su lado con su propio plato.

– _¿Qué tal está?_ – preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

– _esta muy rica…gracias….Vancel…creo que debería explicarte, lo que pasó…verás_ – comenzó a decir Azmaria hasta que Vancel al detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

– _No te preocupes…espera a que lleguen tus amigos…y si quieres me cuentas porque no se si sea bueno meterme en cosas que no me incumben jajaja…además…aun debo digerir el hecho de que te vi volando y cayendo del cielo u_ – dijo Vancel en todo algo relajado.

**000000000000000000000000**

_(Diciembre de 1924, calles 34 de Nueva York)_

De pronto, dos figuras aparecieron en un callejón, vestidas con gabardinas. Los Pecadores Genai y Viede habían recibido la misión de recuperar a la joven apóstol que había escapado en circunstancias más que misteriosas.

– _Bien...Shader dijo que esta por aquí en algún lugar _– dijo Viede mientras caminaba saliendo del callejón.

– _Yo aún no me explico como es que la mocosa escapó….¿crees que Chrno tenga que ver con eso?_ – pregunto Genai, con un tono de aburrimiento y molestia.

– _Lo dudo Genai…las defensas se desactivaron por un momento..el mismo momento en el que estábamos en la habitación de Aion _– dijo Viede analizando el lugar detenidamente. 

– _¿no creerás que Aion la dejó salir? Eso es imposible... _– Genai se detuvo frente a Viede.

– _Claro que lo es..no insinuaba eso…sino que algo mucho más preocupante….alguien ayudo a esa niña…y fue capaz de burlar todo….esa chica tiene algo importante…además..¿Viste lo que había en esa caja? _– Viede miró a Genai, hablando casi en susurros.

– _sí…fue de lo más extraño…según nos dijo Aion…se supone que eso nos abriría la puerta a… _– Antes de que Genai pudiera segur Viede le hizo un gesto para que no hablara.

– _Genai…tu y yo sabemos lo que hay en esa caja…y si realmente es lo que Aion nos dice…es un As del triunfo…pero no sabemos quienes puedan estarnos escuchando….será mejor que busquemos a la chica _– dijo Viede en tono cortante.

Ambos demonios comenzaron a caminar por la calle, hasta que pasaron junto a un mendigo, anciano y desdentado, que al verlos extendió un pequeño tarro oxidado que en su día contuvo guisantes. Y ahora tenía unas cuantas monedas.

– _Buena noches señores…¿no les sobra algo de dinero? _– murmuró el anciano.

Genai lo miro y sonrió mordazmente. Quitándole de un movimiento el tarrito oxidado.

– _¿Quieres dinero? Mmm veamos que tienes aquí…3 monedas de a 25 un botón y un diente…una pequeña fortuna _– dijo Genai agitando el tarro.

– _Señor, por favor!...solo le pedí una moneda no quiero molestar a nadie he estado desde toda la noche sentado y no he comido nada _– dijo suplicante el anciano tratando de alcanzar su tarro.

Viede miró la escena, sabía que a Genai detestaba a los humanos y en verdad no le importaba esa actitud, pero también sabía que pocas cosas sucedían en Nueva York sin que los mendigos se dieran cuenta.

– _Escucha..estamos buscando a una chica…de unos 12 años…cabello plateado y muy largo…tez muy clara…¿la has visto? _– dijo Viede mirando al anciano.

– _Yo…creo que….creo que si…estuvo aquí hace unas horas….se fue a…la calle 35…por favor..señores…no busco problema s_– dijo el anciano.

– _Devuélvele eso Genai…ya sabemos donde está _–dijo Viede, a lo que Genai respondió con una incitación de hombros, arrojándole al anciano su tarro oxidado, para luego abrir las cuencas vacías de sus ojos y extraer una moneda.

– _Aquí tienes viejo, cómprate un trago jejejejeje _– dijo Genai arrojándole la moneda al tiempo en que el anciano horrorizado comenzó a correr a lo que le daban sus cortas piernas.

– _Bien…calle 35…vamos…_ – dijo Genai comenzando a caminar, pero fue detenido pro la mano de Viede sobre sus hombros.

– _Espera_ – Dijo el Viede. 

– _¿Qué pasa? Ya escuchaste…el anciano la vio en la calle 35…vamos _– dijo Genai en un tono impulsivo que denotaba poca paciencia.

– _El anciano mintió…dijo que había estado toda la noche aquí...eso es cierto…se notaba…sin embargo…desde su posición..es imposible ver la calle 35….solo se puede ver una calle…la 34….el anciano vio a la chica..pero intentó despistarnos…_ – Dijo Viede en un tono serio.

– _Pues entonces…vamos…a la calle 34….a veces tu cerebro funciona muy bien _– dijo Genai.

**000000000000000000000000**

_(Diciembre de 1924, Nueva York, el refugio de la calle 34, unos minutos después)_

De pronto, el anciano desdentado que había sido encarado pro Genai y Viede entró rápidamente, mirando a todas partes como buscando a alguien, hasta que su mirada se posó en Vancel y Azmaria.

– _¡Van, Van, escucha!_ – grito al anciano corriendo hasta donde se encontraba.

– _Bots!, tranquilo toma aire….¿que sucede?_ – dijo Vancel tratando de calmar al anciano.

– _¿Esta bien señor? ¿Necesita ayuda?_ – Azmaria se acercó poco a poco.

– ¡¡_A ella Van!! Esos tipos la buscan a ella….eran dos..unos muy robusto y grande y..y el otro tipo...era ciego pero…de sus ojos..Sacó una moneda!! _– dijo el anciano muy nervioso, al tiempo que Azmaria mostraba el miedo en sus ojos, pues conocía bien de quienes hablaba el anciano.

– _Bots…calma…gracias por avisarme…Azmaria…ellos…¿son tus amigos?_ – dijo Vancel mirando a Azmaria.

– _No!!...ellos…quieren atraparme…son los demonios que.._ –

– _¿Demonios?...esto se pone cada vez más raro_ – dijo interrumpiendo a Azmaria.

– _Yo…tengo que irme…gracias por todo Vancel…pero debo irme antes de que vengan aquí y los lastimen_ – Azmaria comenzaba a levantarse hasta que Vancel la tomó de una mano.

– _Espera…mira esto ya es suficientemente raro….pero por alguna razón te creo y la verdad no podrás escaparte si no conoces la cuidad…yo se donde esta cada escondite…así que te vas conmigo…Bots, gracias…pero será mejor que te vayas por si esos tipos regresan_ – dijo Vancel mientras miraba al anciano.

– _Claro Van…mande a esos tipos a la 35…pero quizá vengan después de un rato…cuídate y suerte!!_ – dijo el anciano antes de salir rápidamente del lugar.

– _Vancel...no tienes porque hacer esto…solo debo encontrar a mis amigos y…_– Azmaria aprecia nerviosa.

– _Dime Van…es menos formal jajaja…y te ayudaré aunque no te guste ya estoy bien metido en esto, bien…si tus amigos bien en automóvil que es lo que sospecho…la única posibilidad es que vengan por la calle 32…hay un atajo que creo que deberemos tomar…no te preocupes…te prometo que estarás a salvo…palabra de hombre…_– Dijo Vancel con un rostro alegre y tono orgulloso.

– _Vancel…quiero decir Van…si aun eres un niño u…_– dijo Azmaria conteniendo una risita.

– _No entremos en detalles por favor…bien vamos…_– dijo Vancel sonrojándose un poco por el comentario que lo había hecho bajar de su nube, luego tomó a Azmaria de la mano y la condujo hasta afuera. 

Las calles de Nueva York eran peligrosas, más aún en un barrio bajo, sin embargo Vancel tenía dos ventajas, la primera era el conocimiento del terreno, había vivido en las calles desde que podía recordar, conocía casi cada rincón de lo que los vagabundos llamaban "su territorio". La segunda ventaja y quizá la más importante, es que todos los sujetos que podrían ser peligrosos u hostiles, conocían a Vancel desde hace años, por lo que siempre estaba a salvo. El chico tenia un carisma muy grande, costaba mirarlo de mal manera, incluso podía ganarse a los perros más fieros. Vancel llevó a Azmaria a través de los callejones, girando varias veces en un intento de diseminar el rastro. De pronto Vancel vio dos figuras frente a él, y de forma instintiva arrojo a Azmaria a un agujero en la pared, movimiento que ocasionó que las dos sombras notarán la presencia del muchacho y aparecieran ante el en segundos.

– _Vaya vaya vaya…¿Qué tenemos aquí?...una pequeña rata_– Dijo Genai en un tono sarcástico.

– _No soy ninguna rata_– dijo Vancel en un tono algo molestó y desafiante.

– _Parece que hay que agregar INSOLENTE a lo de rata _– Viede tomó al muchacho por el cuello ejerciendo cierta presión, la suficiente como para causarle dolor, pero no lo bastante como para impedirle hablar.

– _Me pareció que estabas con alguien…por casualidad… ¿era una chica?_–Genai acercó su rostro al de Vancel.

– _a…a las chicas… no les gustan las ratas jejeje_– murmuro Vancel entrecortadamente debido al fuerte apretón de Viede. 

En ese momento Genai perdió la paciencia y reveló su apariencia demoníaca, extendiendo su brazo terminado en una afilada espada en punta, y poniéndola en el cuello del Vancel, la espada estaba tan afilada que el solo contacto con la garganta el Vancel la hizo sangrar. El muchacho palideció al ver la apariencia de Genai, mientras que Azmaria se esforzaba por no gritar en la oscuridad.

– _Te lo preguntaré de nuevo basurita humana…supongo que sabes con quien tratas…o tienes una idea…dime donde está la chica_– dijo Genai en un tono amenazante.

– _La…la verdad es que…es que... **((demonios…literalmente…esto está muy mal…no se por que la persiguen pero…si dejo que se la lleven…))**…la verdad es que…pensaba que eras feo pero nunca me imagine que tanto_– dijo Vancel en un tono juguetón.

– _¡¡Eso fue todo con este bastardo insolente!!_– dijo Genai al tiempo que tomaba a Vancel y lo arrojaba con mucha fuerza contra el muro, el muchacho golpea en seco y cayó al suelo escupiendo algo de sangre.

Genai se acercó lentamente con su cuchilla en alto, preparado para dar el golpe final, cuando de pronto algo salio de l oscuridad y se puso entre el y Vancel, en un intento de proteger al muchacho.

– _¡¡¡Basta!!!...No le hagan nada…por favor…aquí estoy…iré con ustedes pero por favor no le hagan nada…el no tiene nada que ver en esto_– Azmaria se hubiera visto verdaderamente desafiante, de no ser por las lágrimas que le cubrían los ojos.

– _Azmaria…porque lo haces...n…¿¡no ves que tengo todo bajo control!?_– dijo Vancel mientras intentaba levantarse a duras penas.

– _Por favor…si…si lo dejan tranquilo y no lo lastiman…iré con ustedes_– dijo Azmaria, bajando la mirada.

– _Tengo una mejor idea….jejeje…¿y si lo lastimamos y te llevamos con nosotros?_– dijo Genai sonriendo maliciosamente.

**000000000000000000000000**

_(Diciembre de 1924, Nueva York, calle 32, unos minutos antes)_

Rosette conducía apresuradamente pro la avenida, cuando divisó algo que la hizo ponerse tensa y ansiosa.

– _La…¡¡la veo!!!...allí está, es Azmaría…_ – dijo Rosette. 

– ¡¡_No solo ella, también están Genai y Viede!!…_ – dijo Chrno, arrimándose un poco en su asiento.

– _Bien, tranquilos, debemos actuar rápido, pero de forma racional, haremos un plan que…_ – dijo el padre Preminger.

– _¡¡¡SUJETENSE!!!_ – Dijo Rosette gritando, interrumpiendo al Padre, y acelerando contra el callejón.

**000000000000000000000000**

_(callejón de la calle 34, un minuto después)_

Genai se disponía a asestar el golpe de gracia, cuando de pronto todo se volvió un caos, cuando un automóvil modelo Ford entro al callejón aplastando al demonio y desmoronando todo, Azmaria y Vancel se salvaron del impacto, o por gracia divina o por la pericia de Rosette al conducir, aunque probablemente se trataba de la primera alternativa, por su parte Viede se vio obligado a retroceder para evadir el auto, Viede se encontraba bajo el automóvil, Vancel y Azmaria agazapados en la pared, Genai tras el automóvil. La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Rosette sacó sus armas, cargadas con balas Gospel, que se dirigieron en ráfaga hasta Viede que apenas y logró esquivarlas.

– _Rayos!!!…**((es esa chica…¿desde cuando se volvió tan rápida?))…**_ – Viede asumió su forma demoníaca mientras mantenía su guardia alta para esquivar futuras balas.

– _Rosette!!...Chrno!! _– Azmaria se levantó rápidamente corriendo con ojos llorosos directo a los brazos de Rosette.

– _Tranquila Azmaria…ya estamos aquí…y no dejaremos que te lleven de nuevo _– Dijo Rosette mientras sonreía.

En ese momento el automóvil fue destrozado, desde abajo un enardecido Genai se abrió paso cortándolo todo con su afilada pinza-espada.

– _¡¡¡MALDITOS LOS CORTARÉ EN TROZOS!!! _– Dijo Genai al tiempo que se incorporaba.

– _Az..Azmaria..¿ellos son tus amigos?… _– Preguntó Vancel mientras se ponía de pie.

– _¿Quién es el? _–Preguntó Chrno mientras sacaba una espada preparándose para la embestida de Genai.

– _Es un amigo…¡¡Cuidado Chrno!!… _– gritó Azmaria al tiempo en que Viede se proponía embestirlo, Chrno no pudo reaccionar pero Vancel se las arregló para correr y quietar del camino a Chrno justo a tiempo, salvándolo de le embestida que en su lugar fue a dar a la pared, dejando a Viede cuasi enterrado en ella.

– _Demonios…gracias… _–Dijo Chrno ayudando a Vancel a levantarse.

– _Soy Vancel….y..la verdad espero que tengas superpoderes porque ese otro se ve igual de malo.. _–Dijo Vancel.

Genai estaba a punto de volar hacia Chrno, cuando un haz de luz en forma de espada se posó peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. El Padre Preminger sostenía su espada sagrada en una posición tal, que si Genai se movía, perdería la cabeza.

– _Bien…señor Pecador….supongo que no tendrá objeción en que nos vayamos de aquí..cada quien con su cabeza sobre los hombros… _– Dijo Preminger tranquilamente mientras que con su mano libre, acomodaba sus anteojos de media luna. 

– _Mal…maldito….eres…de donde aliste… _– gruño Genai entre dientes.

– _¿Y quien es el?… _– preguntó Azmaria.

– _jeje..el también es un amigo… _– dijo Rosette sonriendo.

– _Bien…parece que tenemos la ventaja…podemos irnos pacíficamente de aquí… _– Dijo Chrno, cuando una voz profunda e inconfundible se hizo notar en el callejón.

– _Pueden hacer eso…pero esperen…creo que no pueden… _– La imponente figura de Aion en su forma demoníaca se alzaba justo tras el Padre Preminger que apenas y tuvo tiempo de usar su espada para bloquear la mortífera espada de Aion, aunque a pesar de la rápida reacción del anciano sacerdote, el impacto lo envió contra la pared. 

– _Padre Premiger!!!… _– Dijo Rosette mientras descargaba una ráfaga de balas contra Aion, quien se limito a desviarlas hábilmente con su espada.

– _mmm parece que ya no están tan confiados…señorita Azmaria..no debió dejarnos así..estábamos preocupados por usted _– Dijo Aion con una mueca de caballerosidad, y momentos después movió su mano casi sin esfuerzo para detener a mano desnuda la espada de Chrno. 

– _¿Por qué peleas en esa forma Chrno?..¡¡No eres rival!!...quiero ver tu forma verdadera…lucha conmigo de esa manera… ¿o es que no quieres por miedo a lastimar a al chica? _– Aion lanzó a Chrno lejos contra unos botes de basura.

Sin qe nadie se diera cuenta, una pequeña criatura verdosas descansaba en la azota del edificio aledaño al callejón, Zab disfrutaba el espectáculo como un niño que veía el circo. 

– _Jejejeje…no me divertía así desde Roma…el gran "B" debe estar viendo esto también…_– Zab puso especial atención en Rosette.

El Padre Premiger se había incorporado, y esgrimiendo su espada en posición Horizontal, apuntaba a Aion y a Genai mientras caminadaza lentamente.

– _¿Quién eres tu viejo?...nunca antes te había visto...aunque parece que te puso en aprietos Genai…_– Dijo Aion en un ligero tono burlesco.

– _Grrrrr…¡¡eso fue solo suerte!!…_– gruñó molestó Genai.

– _Bueno…entonces…hagamos que le suerte se le acabe a esta viejo…_– De pronto Aion desapareció y reapareció enfrente de Preminger listo a cortarlo con sus espada, algo brilló en la mano izquierda del viejo sacerdote.

– _Ese brillo…eso es…oh.oh…no es bueno…_– un Nervioso Zab se dispuso a bajar en cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación.

Con la espada en la mano derecha, Preminger contuvo el ataque de Aion, obligándola a bajar su espada, y a encontrarse con sus ojos. 

– _No luchas nada mal anciano…que mal por ti que seas el único que lo hace…_– Dijo Aion, mientras sonreía enseñándole sus colmillos al Padre Preminger.

– _Aion el pecador…eres fuerte…pero olvidas muchas cosas…y lo más importante es que…ante todo…nunca estoy solo…_– De pronto, detrás de Premiger, la figura de Chrno surgió de la nada, y con un rápido movimiento atacó a Aion, causándole un corte en la mejilla, Aion se vio sobrecogido un segundo suficiente para que Preminger lanzara al aire la pequeña botella roja que tenía en su mano izquierda. Chrno cayó a espadas de Aion.

– _Rosette!!!…_– grito el demonio mientras la joven haciendo gala de una excelente puntería, disparó a la botella, la cual derramo su contenido en la cabeza de Aion.

En ese momento, la piel de Aion empezó a inflamarse, pústulas comenzaron a salirle por la cara y todo el cuerpo.

– ¿¡¡¡_Que es estooo!!?_ – gritó Aion mientras se retorcía por el dolor.

– _Se llama Sangre de Dios…es u compuesto alquímico reforzado con magia que ataca a las legiones de los demonios, lo único que necesita es una vía de ingreso a tu cuerpo, como la herida en tu mejilla…entonces el compuesto le da la orden de división a tus legiones…que seguirán haciéndolo indefinidamente…hasta que…bueno…mueras…_ – Dijo el Padre Premiger con un tono muy frío.

– _¡¡Malditoo!!_ – gritó Genai, el tiempo en que Viede se reincorporaba justo a tiempo para ver el estado de Aion.

– _Adiós Aion….me gustaría decir que fue un placer _– Preminger dio un vistazo al cuerpo e Aion mientras se colapsaba en el suelo, pero en ese momento, algo ocurrio, Aion se reincorporó gritando y rugiendo, su cuerpo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, el tiempo en que una marca verde brillante aparecía en su frente, la marca era similar a dos letras "B" ambas viéndose pro la espalda, como si una fuerza la real y otra fuera su imagen en un espejo.

– _Esto es…imposible_ – murmuró Preminger al tiempo que Aion recuperaba total compostura, parecía agotado y furioso, la marca verde parecía estar emitiendo fuego.

– _Jejejeje….parece que tu pócima mágica estaba caducada viejo_ – se burló Genai.

– _¿Estas bien Aion? ¿Qué es eso en tu frente?_ – Viede se acercó al demonio.

– _¡¡Nos vamos!!_ – gritó Aion.

– _Pero..y la chica..¿la dejaremos?_ – preguntó Viede. 

– _¡¡Dije que nos vamos, será en otro momento!!_ – Aion extendió sus alas y emprendió rápidamente el vuelo. Genai y Viede lo imitaron y los tres pecadores desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Lo que Genai y Viede no habían notado, es que cuando Aion se disponía a continuar la pelea, pudo ver a Zab oculto, la criaturilla únicamente hizo un gesto con su mano "NO", y eso bastó para que Aion emprendiera la retirada. Aion sabía que había revelado sin querer algo importante, no le temía a Zab, pero el miedo al Jefe de la criatura era algo que iba más allá de su orgullo roto en un palea contra Chrno, Rosette y el viejo sacerdote.

– _Wow!!!...ESO fue espectacular…y creo que demasiado para mi ¿alguien me podría explicar que pasa?_– dijo Vancel mientras Rosette se acercaba a Chrno junto con Azmaria.

– _Bueno es…complicado quizá si tienes tiempo… _– dijo Chrno sonriendo. Era la primera vez que había podido hacerle frente a Aion sin ocurrir a su forma verdadera.

– _Me sobra tiempo, además creo que destrozaron mi casa… _– dijo Vancel sonriendo y luego mirando algo asustado el callejón.

– _Bueno….en ese caso…creo que podremos conversar todos en el cuartel e la orden… _– dijo Rosette palmeando el hombro de Vancel.

– _Sin problemas chica guapa … _– el comentario de Vancel hizo que Rosette se ruborizar aun poco.

– _A todo esto…ese plan estuvo genial…eso de esconderte atrás del sacerdote…lanzar la botella y dispararla _– el comentario de Vancel hizo que Rosette se ruborizar aun poco.

– _Siii!!...estuvo increíble!! _– dijo Azmaria, que no podía ocultar la alegría que sentía de estar de vuelta con sus amigos.  
**  
**– _¿Plan? _– dijo Preminger.

– _Eso..no fue un plan exactamente jejejeje…creo que lo improvisamos _– dijo Chrno riendo nerviosamente.

– _Creo que lo…improvisamos jejeje…simplemente…pasaron las cosas _– dijo Rosette algo avergonzada, recordó que solo al escuchar la voz de Chrno, algo en su interior le dijo que debía dispararle a la botella y que no podía fallar.

Vancel y Azmaria se miraron con sorpresa y no pudieron evitar soltar una risita nerviosa por la situación.

– _Bueno…creo que será bueno pedir otro automóvil _– dijo Preminger.

– _Perfecto, los llevaré al convento en un dos por tres _– dijo Rosette con aire triunfante.

– _Me alegro…creo que he tenido muchas emociones por hoy _– dijo Vancel mientras el Padre Preminger se le acercaba.

– _Si Rosette va a conducir, la verdad es que las emociones que has tenido hoy recién están comenzando…espero que no hayas comido _– dijo Preminger mientras sonreír algo preocupado.

**_Fin del Capítulo 3_ **

**  
En nuestro próximo capítulo:**

Finalmente Azmaria esta libre, y además Chrno y Rosette pueden sumar a un nuevo amigo, Vancel decide quedarse con ellos y formar parte de la orden de Magdala. Comienzan algunas preguntas inquietantes, como la misteriosa marca en la frente de Aion. El grupo se dirige a entrenar con el Padre Preminger, pero los problemas surgen cuando el pueblo al que llegan parece tener un terrible secreto.

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo "13 de la suerte".


End file.
